I'm Fine Thank You
by ohyuns
Summary: Sebanyak apapun air mata yang aku keluarkan, tetap tidak akan membuat Jungkook kembali padaku.


Main Cast:

-Oh Hayoung

-Jeon Jungkook

Support cast :

-Kim Taehyung

-Yoon Bomi

Aku bangun dari tidurku. Kemudian sedikit meregangkan otot-ototku yang kaku. Hari ini tanggal 16. Itu artinya lusa adalah tanggal 18. Tanggal yang sangat berarti bagiku. Kenapa? Karna tepat tanggal 18, Jungkook memintaku untuk menjadi wanitanya. Ah.. betapa senangnya aku saat itu.

Aku mulai menyiapkan semua hal yang aku butuhkan untuk merayakan hari jadiku dengannya yang ke-3 bulan. Mulai dari menyusun kata-kata untuknya, membeli kado untuknya, dan aku juga memikirkan apa yang akan kami lakukan dihari jadi kami.

Dengan ditemani Bomi _eonnie_, aku memilih kado untuknya. Meskipun hari ini aku merasa tidak enak badan, aku tetap pergi membelikannya kado. Jujur saja, aku bingung. Apa yang harus aku berikan untuknya?

"_Eonnie,_ apa yang harus aku berikan untuknya?"

"Bagaimana jika kau memberinya jam tangan?"

"Ah.. ide bagus! _Gomawo eonnie-ya_…"

Hahh.. hari yang sangat melelahkan. Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Aku juga sudah membeli hadiah untuknya. Aku tidak sabar melihat ekspresinya ketika kuberi hadiah ini. Dia menyukainya atau tidak ya? ah.. tidak usah dipikirkan.

Aku mengambil ponselku dan mengetikkan pesan singkat untuknya. Ini kebiasaanku setiap malam. Aku akan mengirim pesan singkat untuk mengucapkan 'selamat malam'.

**To: Lovely Jungkook**

**Good night dear.. **

Sent

Aku kembali meletakkan ponselku di meja kecil samping tempat tidurku. Aku benar-benar tidak sabar menunggu tanggal 18. Tiba-tiba aku merasa kepalaku berdenyut kembali. Mungkin dengan tidur rasa pusing di kepalaku bisa hilang. Aku mulai memejamkan mataku. Hah.. semoga besok hari yang menyenangkan.

Sekarang sudah tanggal 17. Dan besok tanggal 18. Ah… senangnya. Aku berpikir untuk mengajaknya makan malam. Aku akan membuat masakan yang paling enak untuknya.

Aku mencari resep-resep makanan di internet. Tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar. Ada pesan masuk dari Jungkook.

**From: Lovely Jungkook**

**Young, aku ingin bertemu denganmu di tempat biasa.**

Perasaanku menjadi tidak enak.

**To: Lovely Jungkook**

**Aku akan segera kesana**

Sent.

Aku bergegas ganti baju dan merapikan rambutku. Aku mengambil tas kecil dan memakai sepatu kets putih milikku. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju taman yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahku.

Sampai disana, aku melihat Jungkook duduk di salah satu bangku. Aku langsung menghampirinya.

"Hey! Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu"

"Tidak apa-apa"

"Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu"

"Apa itu?"

"Kurasa hubungan kita sampai disini saja"

Deg….

Aku terdiam selama beberapa menit. Mencoba mencerna kata-katanya barusan. Hubungan kita? Hanya sampai disini?...

"Ke..ke…kenapa?"

"Aku sibuk. Maafkan aku" Mataku memanas. Ini terlalu menyakitkan untukku.

"Ti.. tidak.. tidak apa-apa"

"Kau tidak marah kan?" aku hanya menggeleng. Dengan cepat aku berdiri dan langsung berlari untuk pulang ke rumah. Jujur saja, perasaanku sakit. Kenapa ia memutuskanku.

Aku menangis. Yah, hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan. Taehyung dan Bomi eonnie berusaha membuatku tenang. Mereka terus mencoba menenangkanku. Mengusap punggungku. Membiarkanku menangis di pundak Bomi eonnie.

Taehyung berusaha menghiburku. Tingkahnya yang menurutku seperti orang gila sedikit berhasil membuatku tenang. Ingat, hanya sedikit. Perasaan sakit di hatiku tidak sepenuhnya hilang. Hingga tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa berdenyut.

"Eonnie, kepalaku pusing.."

"Istirahatlah Young. Tenangkan pikiranmu juga"

"Benar kata Bomi nunna, istirahat lah"

Aku membaringkan tubuhku, mencoba memejamkan mataku. Kemudian Bomi eonnie dan Taehyung keluar meninggalkanku sendiri di kamar. Aku kembali menangis. Yah, aku tau. Tangisanku ini tidak membuat semuanya kembali. Tangisanku tidak akan membuat Jungkook kembali padaku.

Sebanyak apapun air mata yang aku keluarkan. Semuanya akan tetap sama. tidak akan berubah. Aku harap kau bahagia selamanya. Dan kumohon jangan pernah melupakanku..

_oneul haruman I cry  
>yeongwonhi haengbokhagil Good bye<br>gakkeumeun nae saenggage useodo joha  
>I'm fine thank you Thank you<em>

END.


End file.
